It is going to be a long day for Derek dealing with Stiles
by BeckyBunnie3000
Summary: Derek needs help from Scott and Stiles but his feelings get in the way of everything while wait for Scott with Stiles. Then Kate turns up and everything goes wrong.


**Disclamer; i have no rights to teen** wolf

Scott was in the school corridor waiting for Stiles out side his locker. When the bell rang a rush of students came running out the classrooms that were along the carriodor. The hall was full of student chattering. Everyone had come out of the class except Stiles, then their was a moan that came from in side the class room flowed by a unhappy Stiles. "Hey, What's up?" Scott asked shaking his shoulder as they turned ans started walking to their next class.

"What's wrong with you now?" a fermilur voice said behind them, it was one they didnt expect to here in school. They both pause where they were and turned around not expecting to here it in school. "Oh hey, Detention again this afternoon" Stiles paused "Derek?" not sure what to say it as never good when derek can to the school. He tried to act calm going to lean aginst the locker but missed and fell on Derek.

"Stiles. Get off" Derek anounced pushing him off and giving him the a sraight face stare while raising his eye brows. Stiles rebalanced himself moving next to Scott who playfully hit him on the arm. Stiles just looked at him and shuggled wabbleing his head like a bobble head.

"What do you want Derek?" Scott pressed hoping the conversation would end quickly. Derek checked to see if there was anyone around before telling them. But he could see the twins close by so he decided that this wasn't the right time. (At this time they didn't trust the twins) "Come to my loft and I will explain. Too may ears here" derek hushed before tilting his head towards the twins. "We can't. we have school and I don't see what the problem is with the twins" Scott stoped when he saw Stiles making wolf mocking faces towards them. When Scott turned to Stiles he stopped and began nodding. They both tilted their head sideways 45 when a devilish grin grew on Derek's face.

"You may not be but Stiles is. Remember you sent me you time table in an email by mistake" the sound off Stiles' hand hitting hit forehead echoed down the hall. This was was followed by a small chuckle from Derek and a sigh from Scott. "Well I guess I will see you two later then" Scott waved as Derek pulled Stiles away down the corridor towards the exit, Stiles held on to Scott's arm for as long as he could but gave up as he knew their was no point of fighting as he had werewolf strength.

"Stilinski! Where do you think you are going? You have detention and I know you know as i reminded you 5 minutes ago" coach boomed as he walked over to them. They both froze and realised that it was only the two if them left in the corridor with no wher to hide. Stiles mind had gone blank for the first time in a long time. Derek turned to Stiles and pulled him so they were facing another. Derek placed his lips on to Stiles', he was shocked at first then relaxed in to the kiss deepening it. Stiles grabbed Dereks black leather jacket pulling him closer. Coach paused suddenly becoming very uncomfortable. They broke apart both gasping for breath, Derek grind to see the young Stiles very flustered and blushing, he approached coach leaving Derek where he stood.

"I can't today but tomorrow i have to go see my dad the sheriff" reminding coach as he got away with things more often when he played that card. The coach nodded and flicked his had to say go. Thinking Stiles wouldn't hear he said " _good luck_ " chuckling to himself as her entered the nearest classroom. Stiles turned to Derek giving him a goofy thumbs up before following him out the door and towards the jeep.

Derek screwed up his face when opening the door one Stiles had got in. Covering his nose with his had, he felt as if a wave of poise air just wasted over him."God! Stiles what is that smell? Did something die in here?" Derek exaggerated trying not to gag from the smell. "No i farted. Now stop being a sourwolf and get in" Stiles ordered trying to stop himself from smiling but one slipped out. "Get out, I'm driving you clearly are not well enough to drive" Derek pulled Stiles out the jeep trying to get the keys from him. Derek was giving him a bear hug trying to get to Stiles arm stretched out in front of him. Stiles turned his head to look at the head over his shoulder that had a smile plastered over it, moving up to his eyes that connected in a gaze which Derek broke going back to his serious nature just allowing Stiles to drive. The drive was quiet and awkward Stiles flicking from radio stations to radio station until Derek shut the radio off.

They finally reached Derek's loft and went upstairs. Derek lead Stiles into the loft and they both flopped on the sofa. Stiles propping his feet on the table in front of them. "So that kiss..." Stiles trailed off one he saw Derek's Sharpe look with the one lifted eye brow. "Well it went on for longer than i thought, you really got into it" he replied making Stiles blush, moving closer to be sitting right next to him closing the space between them.

"It needed to be believe able to fool the unfoolable. Why did you do it anyway, i mean your clearly not going to tell me what l'm doing here with out Scott" Stiles questioned moving away from Derek putting space between them. "You froze... it was embarrassing to see" he admitted moving closer closing the gap between them again. But that wasn't true he felt the over whelming need to protect the boy, his body just couldn't bear to see him hurt. Stiles was about to move making a gap between then when he noticed that if he did he was going to fall of the chair, but part of him didnt want to he wanted to be embraced in Derek's arm.

Stiles notices Derek smiling at him when he realised he had been staring at his lips for way to long. "You want something Stiles" Derek said carefully placing his arm around Stiles along the back of the chair. Stiles began to relax into the side of Derek getting comfortable. "Yeah" he paused grabbing Derek and pulling him close so he was almost on top of him. Stiles kissed Derek on the lips, expecting him to pull away he returned the kiss. They broke apart "you" stiles murmured making Derek blush. Stiles hadn't even realised that he was capable of doing that. They moved so that they were laying along the chair Derek on top of Stiles. Derek kissed Stiles again, moving his tounge over his lips waiting for access which was granted. Derek began to grind on Stiles making him become weak at the knees. Stiles pulled him closer and began to nibble on Derek's neck which made the werewolf let out a sudden moan. They both stopped to check what had just happened then sat up on the chair.

Stiles wrapped Derek's arm around him and snuggled into him. They put on the TV and waited for Scott to return. this was interrupted by Derek's security alarm that he had put in as there had been at lot of incidents lately. They jumped up from the sofa looking for the intruder. "Stiles stay behind me" Derek said getting his claws and fangs out as they walked into the middle of the room. "Yeah, no protest from me" Stiles joked standing behind Derek a berserka walked round the corner showing its self to them. Stiles backed off letting Derek scratch and fight it staying out the way. When he stopped to find someone's had on his shoulder.

"Well What do we have here?" Kate said from behind Stiles. She grabbed him pulling him so he had his back against her and held the blade to his throat, at the sound of her voice was the thing that attracted Derek's attention towards Stiles. "You hurt him in any way and i will ensure you never have to worry about a full moon" Derek's words rung in his ears, Stiles finally realised that all Derek's threats had been sighs off affection as the way he threaten Kate was with real hatred. Derek went to walk towards Stiles when he saw Kate hold out one finger swaying it from side to side and clicking noise as the finger move, making stiles very nervous.

"What do you want?" Derek said reverting back to normal trying to act calm but panicking on the inside. "Tell Scott to stay out of my way, and nobody else gets hurt" she grinned letting Stiles go but keeping eye contact with Derek. As they where leaving a berserka turned and stabbed Stiles. Derek with his super speed managed to stop him but it was too late it had broke the skin. Stiles saw the blood and fainted just as he was about to hit the floor Derek caught him in his arms. He turned to find they where the only two in the room again. He carried Stiles to his bed and lifted up his shirt to find what was a small cut that was coated in blood it would leave a scar but wasn't a serious injury. Derek patched up the wound and tucked Stiles who was nearly gaining consciousness in his bed.

"Stay with me" Stiles slurred as Derek was about to leave. Nodded Derek got in the other side of the bed, wrapping his arms around Stiles to comfort them both. Derek places a kiss on stiles head that was resting on his muscular chest. The room was silent they laid their listening to the sound of each other breathing. "What the hell have i have i missed" Isaac said announcing his and Scotts unknown presents in the room.

"Lets just say things just got a whole lot more complicated" Stiles perked up, intertwining his fingers with Derek's.


End file.
